It was Dark
by LifeIsJustADreamForTheDead
Summary: Set after fifth year. Harry becomes involved with a group of muggle teens and a witch. The vampires find him to be something special and his link with Voldemort has increased dramatically. Expectation of things to come.


It was dark. That was not to say so much as many would think he should be afraid even in broad daylight. Harry had often wondered what was out there that was not all that he knew too well. That wasn't to say that he knew everything, but more that he thought there was so much more that he needed to learn. And his freedom; he wanted to get away from those who watched him and trapped him alone with his relatives. Harry Potter snuck out of Surrey.

Finally removing his invisibility cloak, Harry took a breath of the cold, night air and looked around. Ever since his godfather had died that fateful night and he had been possessed by the Dark Lord, nothing had been the same. Nothing ever did remain the same but now it was different; now it was worse. He was continuously getting glimpses of the Dark Lord's mind. He saw things and learned things that he should not know. He knew terrible things but could knowledge itself be evil? Was he an evil person because he knew how it felt to cast the killing curse and he knew dark curses in Parseltongue? He, needless to say, felt it was in his best interest to keep this information to himself. Just walking the streets of the shopping mall outside of Surrey was better than being cooped up in his tiny bedroom at Privet Drive, going insane.

"Hey, kid! Got a light?"

Harry turned to see a kid a bit older than himself walking towards him with a pack of cigarettes in hand. He hesitated. There was something he had been meaning to try. He leaned closer to the boy and blew on the fag protruding from his mouth. The cigarette lit.

The boy, shocked, pulled the smoke from his mouth, "Holy shit!"

Harry wondered how unwise he had been in so openly using his magic, hoping briefly that the kid would leave it to a trick of his eyes and go away.

"Hey, guys! Come over here!" the boy shouted and a gang of more boys approached.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he backed away.

"This kid can do magic! Hey, where are you going?" the boy called after Harry.

Unfortunately for Harry, a car came screaming out of nowhere and he saw no more.

When he awoke, he was laying on a cold, hard surface with pain throbbing in every inch of his body. He opened his eyes and saw stars, literally.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

He lost sight of the stars as a dozen faces stared down at him. "_Panema Maxima_! He cried and his hands glowed a faint white. He no longer winced in pain and slowly got to his feet. That spell had blocked out all pain signals to his brain but he was not healed. "Get me out of here. I cannot be seen."

The boys, in awe, did not argue and immediately helped him away from the scene. He ended up in an abandoned factory where the boys had seemingly created their own hangout. He limped over to one of the makeshift beds and tried to calm his rapid breathing as he cancelled out the spell. He had to know where he was hurt so that he could heal himself adequately. The boys all watched in awe as he performed numerous spell before them to heal his broken leg, cracked ribs, mild concussion and various cuts and grazes, all of this done without the aid of his wand. Yes, he had learned much.

"How did you do that?" one of them asked incredulously.

Harry looked that them intently. It was too late to lie now, he supposed. "I am a wizard."

"Not what I meant," the boy laughed, "How did you do that without a wand?"

Harry stared at him. "You're a wizard too?"

"What? No! Neit does magic too but she said she was the only one she knew of other than her father and Albus Dumbledore that could do wandless magic."

"Whoa! Rewind!" Harry was in for a major headache, "Are you saying that a witch has relayed to you every detail of the magical world and the ministry doesn't know about it?"

"Well, yeah. But she's cool with it and does all that magical stuff that keeps this place hidden from wizards and muggles alike, yo! Ain't it cool?" the boy grinned.

"I'm just going to smile and nod and pass out. Excuse me." And he did just that. Collapsing back onto the bad, Harry Potter was lost to the world.

"Why is the famous boy-who-lived laying unconscious in our hideout?" asked a lightly amused voice.

"Are you serious!" crowed the talkative boy.

"You didn't notice him?"

"Hehe... I mean, he's that famous dude? Cool!"

"You haven't answered my question," the voice reminded mildly.

"He totally got decked by a vehicle, yo! You shoulda seen it!"

Harry registered this conversation where he lay, unmoving. He didn't know how long he had been out for and he vaguely knew where he was. Harry opened his eyes and looked over at them. "You should have felt it," Harry grumbled, rubbing his eyes irritably.

"Welcome, Harry Potter," the girl smirked, "I am Neit."

Harry stood, "Nice meeting you, though it could have been under better circumstances."

"It could have been under worse circumstances also…" Neit replied mysteriously, turning away. "You are welcome to stay here as you wish. This is the safest place in the world. The only blood spilt here is voluntary."

"You voluntarily spill blood?"

She smiled at him, "You will understand come our nightly celebrations."

And so it was that Harry became wrapped up in this tight little group. Neit had taken in these street kids and given them a place to call home, though she herself was an enigma to him. He guessed her to be around his age. She had long, golden hair and deep blue eyes. He would have called her shy if it weren't for the Malfoy trademark smirk that she often aimed at him.

That night came a band of vampires that entertained them with their bodies dances and entranced them with their seduction. Apparently this was a frequent occurrence as the other boys offered the vampires their necks to pay for the night's entertainment. Harry was hesitant. He knew that allowing his blood to be so easily taken was going to be a huge step for him as he remembered being tied to the headstone of Voldemort's father's grave. He shuddered.

The vampire approached him with wicked eyes, demanding payment. Harry swallowed and looked around nervously. Neit was watching him. She had not given up her blood but that, apparently, was part of the agreement. If Harry had known he would have to pay with his blood, he would not have participated. When he looked back, the vampire was already upon him and reaching for his neck. He flinched and tried to back away. Not taking 'no' for an answer, the vampire bit into his neck.

Harry fought back weakly as his limbs became numb. The vampire followed him to the floor as he could not stand any longer. Black spots were forming in his vision and his grip on consciousness was slipping.

"Stop!"

The vampire jerked back as a spell singed her shoulder. Neit glared down at the vampire. "You have taken payment enough. Now leave."

The other vampires gathered around and Harry vaguely noticed that the other boys were fine, whispering amongst themselves as they stared down at Harry worriedly.

Never taking her eyes off the vampires, Neit demanded, "Can you get up, Harry?"

The vampire that had drank from him laughed. "He is almost drained. I am surprised he is still conscious."

"Why have you done this to him!" Neit became angry, her eyes flashing, "You know how easily I can end your existence."

"He has the blood of _Belenus_," hissed the vampire.

Neit stared down at Harry in trepidation.

The other vampires edged closer to Harry, eager to taste his blood and disappointed that there was not much left.

"Get away from him, fiends!" Neit had lost her temper and flames shot up all around Harry, protecting him.

The vampires shrieked, "Have your way, Dark Princess! But there will never be peace for this mortal! Mark my words!" And the vampires were gone.

Neit vanquished the flames and knelt by Harry. "Harry, can you hear me? Drink this."

Harry couldn't move. He couldn't even speak. Hell, blinking was an effort! She lifted him up and helped him to down the potion before darkness consumed him.


End file.
